Ici
by Les Nerles
Summary: Leur maison était morte depuis longtemps, avec ses volets clos et son horloge dont les aiguilles ne tournaient plus. Et pourtant, lorsque Cédric la suppliait de partir, elle répondait toujours :   Nous ne pouvons pas, tu le sais bien.


**Ici  
OS**

* * *

Lovées dans le ventre arrondi de l'horloge, les aiguilles se reposent. Seule la trotteuse tournoie encore dans sa robe de bronze. Cho a figé les autres il y a quelques années. De toute façon, elle avait déjà pris un peu trop de retard sur le monde. Elle a juste libéré l'une des trois sœurs ciselées, celle qui marque les secondes. Question de prudence : sans le cliquetis dansant de ses escarpins sur le tapis des heures, elle croirait certainement que le temps s'est arrêté de tirer ses toiles sur la maison. Peut-être en oublierait-elle même de bouger. Et puis l'aiguille tourne, tourne, et tourne encore, et creuse comme une tombe en rond sur le cadran.

Pendant ce temps, la cuillère tourne, tourne, et tourne encore au creux de la petite tasse. A la lumière hésitante des bougies, les roses trémières qui y sont peintes paraissent frissonner. Elle est remplie d'Earl Grey, de crème et de reflets brûlants. La cuillère continue de tourner. Bientôt, plus un rayon de soleil infusé ne perce le nuage du lait.

D'un mouvement de sa baguette magique, Cho fait léviter la tasse jusqu'à la table, et la laisse se poser timidement devant Cédric.

- Veux-tu du sucre ?  
- Ce n'est pas la peine.

Puis, il ajoute :

- Merci.

Elle sourit du plus fort qu'elle peut sous le glacis du rouge à lèvres. Lui aussi, il sourit : un sourire blanc zébré de traits tirés. Il regarde tour à tour les deux petites figures de porcelaine - Cho et la tasse - sans faire un geste vers aucune des deux.

- Tu ne bois pas ton thé ?  
- Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis désolé.

Elle soupire. Ses paupières sont longues, roses et laquées comme un meuble précieux, alors lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux, un grand papillon paraît s'être posé sur son visage, juste sous l'ombrelle lustrée de sa frange. Résignée, elle murmure un _Evanesco_, et c'est comme si on n'avait jamais trempé dans l'eau bouillante le pied de faïence de ces roses trémières.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Cho.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-elle avec une gaité forcée. De toute manière, le souper est prêt.  
- Déjà ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle décide qu'il est vingt heures, que nous sommes en plein hiver, et qu'un hibou vient d'être emporté par la neige et de tomber dans le jardin, les ailes durcies par un corset de givre. Qu'il tient toujours une petite lettre enroulée entre ses serres. Elle décide que c'est la guerre, que les morts violacent et se fanent et gèlent sous le sol, et qu'il est l'heure de souper. Voilà.

- Oui, déjà.

Depuis qu'elle a scellé tous les volets et tiré les tentures comme des paupières brodées sur les fenêtres, Cho fait la nuit.

Cédric consulte inutilement l'horloge et hoche la tête.

Elle lui tourne le dos et s'avance vers le fourneau en faisant gonfler les nacelles d'organza de sa robe. Etendu sur la plaque chauffante, l'agneau sommeille dans son linceul d'airelles. Il est beau et immense et dégage un fumet de mort succulente. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Elle le pose devant Cédric, ainsi qu'un grand couteau qui luit de fer et de férocité.

- Tu pourrais le découper, s'il te plaît ?

Il ne réagit pas. Elle prend place en face de lui. Le long de la table, ils s'envoient et se renvoient une bille de silence.

- J'ai fait la sauce moi-même, avec les restes de confiture. C'est beau, ce rose, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sous les fleurs passées du papier peint, on sent palpiter des non-dits. Les ombres qui grandissent aux coins des lourds rideaux dessinent des crinolines poussiéreuses aux angles de la pièce. Tout est toujours obscurci, dans cette maison, même les miroirs dans lesquels ils peinent à distinguer leurs reflets. Les regrets virevoltent autour des faisceaux des chandelles, mais Cho continue de sourire dans les rayons étouffés des flammes. Lui n'y parvient pas.

- Cédric, insiste-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu pourrais le découper ?

Il ressent dans les murs une grande ossature sèche, et des odeurs de chair, et les veines rouillées des canalisations dans lesquelles ondoient tous leurs secrets. Autour d'eux, le cadavre de la maison s'effiloche.

- Nous devrions partir, se décide-t-il à articuler.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas, tu le sais bien.  
- Je dois partir.

Les coins de ses lèvres retombent. Se petits doigts se croisent sur les pétales vaporeux de sa robe, et elle penche sur le côté son visage nacré.

- N'est-ce pourtant pas pour moi que tu es revenu ?

Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, elle écoute et réécoute une réponse qu'il ne lui a pas donnée.

Finalement, Cédric dit :

- Je t'en prie, Cho.

Elle le regarde, et il remarque que ses pupilles sont immenses et sombres et ternies, comme tous les miroirs de la maison. Ses cheveux de fer noir luisent ainsi que le couteau. Elle siffle :

- Tant que je n'aurai pas levé la barrière magique, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

Il l'implore :

- Je t'en supplie. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Alors quelque chose en elle trouve son point de rupture. Elle tire un grand coup sur la nappe, et le plat d'agneau vole et vient se fracasser contre le sol. Elle empoigne le couteau à deux mains, et le lance trois fois en travers de la poitrine de Cédric, trois fois sans pouvoir accrocher les chairs. Elle cherche le sang dans ce grand corps tout blanc, et n'y trouve plus que du vide. Il pleure des larmes de vapeur, et il supplie, de sa voix qui n'est plus tout à fait là, _Arrête, Cho, arrête, tu sais bien que c'est inutile_.

- Non ! Je vais mourir dans cette maison, tu me montreras comment on fait ! Tu resteras avec moi, et je ne serai plus jamais seule !

Les airelles tracent comme de grandes plaies roses sur le carrelage. Et le sol saigne, et les murs palpitent, et les portes soupirent des courants d'air, et la trotteuse danse en faisant des cercles avec ses chevilles de bronze. Le couteau tombe dans un tintement d'éclairs. Debout, pleurant de rage, Cho piétine tous les débris de la maison. Les rides sur sa peau lui déchirent le visage.

- Je ne veux plus jamais être seule !

La maison bascule et se retourne. Les aiguilles passent du huit au deux sans avoir avancé. Tout se disloque, et les rideaux font des lambeaux qui claquent dans les flammes affolées de bougies.

Cédric veut l'étreindre, lui dire que ça ira, mais il se referme sur elle sans pouvoir la toucher. Elle se rompt comme une poupée en papier au niveau des jambes, et tombe à genoux dans la confiture. Ils restent là, immobiles. Pieds nus dans le sucre et le sang, Cho continue de pleurer, deux bras de fantôme fléchés en plein coeur.

Ils avaient toujours vécu ici.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
